<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jimmy's girl by Hellsangel_23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599249">Jimmy's girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23'>Hellsangel_23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The good girl games [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Molly Hooper, F/M, Jim Moriarty is Alive, Molly hooper is a sociopath, Unhealthy Relationships, bad things happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim died and it broke her it broke Molly but now he is back and she belongs to him will allways belong to him because Molly tryd to be with out Jim and she can't she just can't</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Hooper &amp; Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The good girl games [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The good girl games</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tree in a forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The world does not like outspoken women ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world does not like outspoken women<br/>
be beautifle be submissive be simple toe the line A women's place is in the home what utter horse crap </p><p>So make alouance if you will that I may be candid and speak freely </p><p>Sherlock Holmes a man of many faces and a great friend of mine reads intention as easy as he reads a book </p><p>He sees through people with such ease he makes it look almost like child's play however when it came to my love my faith full and devoted Jimmy </p><p>He saw very little overtaken as he was he almost lost him self to the game </p><p>But that was Sherlock I do believe he loved me but his heart as did my own belongd to another </p><p>John Watson spoke his devotion in all but words and James he was the centre of my world many believe I hated him but our love ran deeper than familial sentiment we set a blaze in eachother the darkness in our hearts we play in shadows the secret whispers unbridled passion and desire deep with in our Hiden selfs</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Molly sees red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every one needs a way to let go and Molly is no exception</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I herd the door open thinking nothing of it Sherlock often came and went borrowing whatever was of use to him John trailing along eyes full of wonder like he had was looking at a reel life unicorn </p><p>I turned to greet them only to stop in my tracks<br/>
Jim !! </p><p>My words stuck in my throat no this was a dream had to be a dream I willed my self to wake up because this , this wasn't fucking fair my heart had broken to many times at the memory of my love and this no just fucking no ! </p><p>My eyes stung everything spiralling<br/>
I had to wake  the fuck up because this wasn't happening couldn't be happening </p><p>And then it was, arms wrapped around me and it was was reel solid  I looked up met his eyes and it was reel and then I was crying deep sobs like rivers flowing from my eyes and Jim just held me crushed me flush against his chest and held me their </p><p>I felt my legs tremble I wanted to fall I couldn't stand my body felt so heavy weighted down by my grief all the words I never said and the last words I did say and oh god I pushed him away </p><p>Get the hell off me I vibrated he had used me abused my trust and then he had  seen everything dark in me and made it beautifle showed me love and made me love him in return  and then he had left me lost him self to the game and walked out of the world out of my world and how dare he how the fuck dare he </p><p>I couldn't se couldn't think and then he pushed me my back hitting the wall his fingers in my hair his lips claiming mine grabbing pulling taking </p><p>And I pushed surging forward finding his lip and biting down deepening the kiss seething against his lips  poring every bit of strength anger everything I had in to the kiss </p><p>Seeing red fuming refusing to let go </p><p>You bastard you bastard I pushed against his chest my lips moving to his neck burrying my face in his shoulder my hand a tight fist around his tie I wanted to hurt him I wanted him to hurt me </p><p>I wanted to feel pain wanted him to put his hands  at my throat stop my breath make me week  I wanted him to tame me hold me make me still </p><p>And like he had read my mind he turned me around bit down on my ear lobe and growled in my ear little mouse </p><p>And then his hand was over me no gentleness no care just lust and rubbing me snarling at my neck forcing me against the wall his hand moving fast and hard against me </p><p>The other a tight grip on my throat breathing against me pleased against my back and then my vision went hazy I bit hard at my lip </p><p>I hate you I almost screamed as I came apart fell apart in his hands my pleasure surging through me chasing it in waves  </p><p>And then my head fell back rested on his shoulder the both of us breathing heavy he took his hand back but I stopped him I wanted him to keep it their a moment longer to let me feel the warmth of his palm against me to not let this be over </p><p>I found his eyes once more your reel I breathed his hand tightened on me and you are mine he I shuddered I wasn't seeing red anymore my anger gone replaced by warmth </p><p>We parted and straightened so what has my mouse been doing<br/>
In my absents </p><p>I was still mad but Jim was back Jim was alive and he he was here and I was his</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Merry Christmas little mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluffy one shot </p><p>Jim's idea of a perfect Christmas is far from jingle bells and candy canes a morryarty Christmas goes off with a bang</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have had this story siting in my head for years but never had anywhere to put it so I thought why not put make it a gift to 2021</p><p>This chapter is unrelated to the mane story but u can read it as part of the whole thing I you would like</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23/12/11</p><p>Toby curled up in my arms as I gave  him a good scratch , swaddled in a blanket a cup of Coco and the coroner's report for tomorrow's autopsy<br/>
Sitting on the coffee table </p><p>Sherlock had  Greg reopen an old cold case after a current one brought some new evidence to lite that sumissed that the two victims may be  linked </p><p>The body was going to be exumed and a second autopsy performed </p><p>Just as I was begining to read the notes on cause of death<br/>
There was a nock at the door </p><p>setting my reading down I paded across the rug in my fluffy slippers to the front door </p><p>Yes can I help you ? </p><p>Before me stood a rather attractive read head in jegins and a green silky blouse her hair pulled in to a bun with two strands framing her face </p><p>Smiling she looked me up and down holding out a  black box<br/>
Merry Christmas she said handing me the package and walking away </p><p>I closed the door setting the box down on the coffee table before retrieving the silver letter opener my farther had given me before he past </p><p>Cutting through the tape I opened the box to reveal black tissue paper on top lay a Wight card the words simply read merry Christmas I carefully removed the paper to finde a black dress matching earrings and a beautifle bracelet </p><p>Jim what have you got planed I smiled to my self I put the box away in the wardrobe and returned to my research </p><p>My mind wandering to all the trouble Jim could have up his sleeve </p><p>As it turned out I did not have to weight very long to discover his plans </p><p> </p><p>24/12/11</p><p>I finished up the report on John doe marking the box for reburial Sherlock had been right both men where killed with the same weapon </p><p>Locking the refrigeration chamber I made my final notes ready to be past along to Greg I would not se him till after the holidays when he returned from dorsit so would have to drop it in to the station on my way home  </p><p>As I cleaned my work station my phone buzzed in my pocket<br/>
Taking it out the screen read </p><p>1 message unrecognised number </p><p>7:30 enjoy the fire works </p><p>I checked the time it was 3:45 so that would give me just under 4 hours to get ready . </p><p> </p><p>24/12/11- 7:15pm </p><p>I stood Infront of the mirror admiring my self the dress fit perfectly I had googled how much it was worth knowing Jim he had blown a small fortune my on my  outfit for the night </p><p>Well I was right about a fortune but it was by no means small<br/>
I all most had a heart attack when the eye watering price of the dress came up on my search </p><p>£ 45395.00 </p><p>As I tried to get my mind under control I was startled once again by a nock at the door </p><p>Miss your transport for the evening<br/>
A sleek black car sat on the pavement I pulled on my coat grabbing my keys and slid in to the leather interior of the car<br/>
On the seat next to me sat a bag of presents with a people's names on the top one addressed to Sherlock </p><p>I quirked an eyebrow ok now I was confused what was Jim playing at </p><p>Where are we going I asked the driver feeling  uneasy,<br/>
I was after all siting in a compleat strangers car , drest up like a painted haw, being taken to god knows where, at the instruction of God knows who . </p><p>This was a really bad idea<br/>
Why the hell did I go along with this </p><p>The man just laughed<br/>
Calm your self he said in an Irish lilt your going to a party </p><p>Who sent you I felt stupid but it was all I had<br/>
I had gotten my self in to this </p><p>I'm a fraud I'm not at liberty to say miss </p><p>But if it makes you feel any better I am not aloud to kill you so you are in no danger from me </p><p>My orders are to drive you to your destination </p><p> </p><p>The car pulled up outside 221B your here miss<br/>
I stepped out the car and headed inside with my bag of presents hearing Sherlock playing his violin </p><p>Completely confused </p><p>Mycroft it had to be mycroft </p><p>As I joined the festivities I was greeted by Greg to my suprise ,as usual Sherlock was being Sherlock, I was convinced this whole thing had been mycroft ,my heart fell a little at the thought that I had been used as a porn in their sibling rivalry or the punchline to some horrid joke . </p><p>However it took Sherlock Les than 30 seconds to alienate the entire room as the fire works quite literally began </p><p> </p><p>4 hours later I was pist off exhausted and fuming </p><p>I went up to the roof I didn't usually smoke but today had been far from usual </p><p>Looking out across the city I felt strong hands wind round my waist as a firm chest prest up behind me </p><p>To exhausted to fight I closed my eyes and leaned in to the warmth taking a long drag of my cigarette </p><p>As Jim placed a kiss at the nape of my neck<br/>
The clock chimed in the distance </p><p>Merry Christmas little mouse  </p><p>Merry Christmas Jim.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jim likes to watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim likes the personal touch Most people take in dinner and a show most people go to the movies most people live boring vanilla life's  but Jim is not most people</p><p>Molly loves date nights with Jim because it's allways a suprise literally</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For most people date night doesn't have a check list but Jim is not most people </p><p>Parachute check<br/>
Ball gown check<br/>
Bolt cutters check<br/>
Really good lawyer </p><p>You get the idea </p><p>As we walked through the streets of Bolivia the smells of fish and and beer filling our senses Jim whistled along to some song spilling out of a shop door </p><p>I held his hand snuggled against Him my head resting on his shoulder </p><p>Spotting a young girl on the street a smile grew on Jim's face<br/>
That one he pointed I looked over </p><p>She was pretty not beautifle but pretty ok I agreed<br/>
I want to watch Jim pered in my ear sending shivers down my spine </p><p>The morning had began with Jim killing a man then making me scream his name with his fingers and his tongue </p><p>I put on my most disarming smile and approached the girl while Jim watched from afar </p><p> </p><p>Excuse me do you speak English ? </p><p>Yes the girl replied </p><p>Im so sorry but i got split up from my friend and I fear I am quite lost<br/>
I lied trying to look small and pathetic </p><p>Its getting late and my friend will be so worried about me </p><p>The girl began to give directions<br/>
I put on my puppy dog eyes<br/>
I do not really feel safe walking alone it's going to be getting dark<br/>
Could you come with me I would feel alott safer ! </p><p>The girl took pitty on me  taking my arm and I began to lead her to the hotel Jim following behind at a safe distance </p><p>Thankyou so much my friend must have gone looking for me can you stay with me just untill he gets back ? </p><p>The girl agreed walking in to the hunny trap </p><p>Would you like a drink<br/>
I grabbed the bottle I had slipped a roofy in to and handed it to the girl as Jim came through the door </p><p>The girl began to swoon </p><p>I smiled at jim looking demure<br/>
You like </p><p>Jim grinned she is perfect<br/>
I pulled him in to a bruising kiss </p><p>Then turned to the girl and placed my self between her legs<br/>
I moved my tongue between her pleasure as she rithed beneath me trying to fight back the drug in her system making her lethargic and and sloppy </p><p>Good girl I cooed<br/>
Pushing in to her space her arousell taking me in<br/>
As I began to massage her vergin essence </p><p>I looked to Jim every so often adoration upon his beautifle face<br/>
The girl let out breathy moans </p><p>I took her hardening buds between my lips caressing her pert  ars  slipping a finger within her red rim as I ground down searching for friction </p><p>The girl quivering between my legs panting as I drove in to her tipping over the edge as jim came to stand at my side holding my hair back and kissing my neck and back running he hands down my arms as our hands came to rest together on the girls throat </p><p>Fingers entwined breath hot on my shoulder we pressed down pinning the girl beneath our collective weight as she thrashed I rutted violently against her  falling in to blissful oblivion as sparks shot through my body the girl took her last breath the fight gone from he flailing form </p><p>Jim's lips found mine in an animalistic kiss<br/>
My whole body hummed as the body beneath me grow cold<br/>
Jim pushed in my space </p><p>Setting a bruising pace his fingers fisted in my hair I slammed my self down on his glory my head thrown back the pase growing more brutal as Jim bit down on my neck my body driven mad with sensation </p><p>My release ripped through me as my vision whited out Jim growling and panting as his essence filled me a glorious mas of limbs we collapsed to the bed laying entwined next to the cooling body </p><p>Marry me !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Grandpa's girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memory lane is paved with with days forever past  but the memory's that we cherish stay with us to the last</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I was 4 my grand farther took me to the museum to se the statues as we walked through the exhibits I asked him questions about each of them finally we came to a statue of a man with a snake holding a basket of apples </p><p>What's this one called I asked excitedly stroking the intricate scales of the snakes slender shape carved out of lime stone </p><p>Grand farther smiled cleaning his spectacles this is Dolos the Greek god of deception like lying ? Yes sweet heart </p><p>You see dollos tricked Prometheus the warrior ? Yes remember the statue we saw when when we first arrived ? </p><p>the lady with pretty dress ? Yes </p><p>Do you remember her name ? I think it began with an A </p><p>Alethea grand farther filled in the blank </p><p>Well Dolos was left in charge of Prometheus's work shop and decided to build a fake statue of Alethea  to trick Prometheus</p><p>How did you learn so much about the Greeks I asked as we walked home</p><p> it's my job I'm a historian,  so which one was your favourite ? Grand farther asked as my ice lolly began to melt making my fingers all sticky,  I thought for a moment </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>